House Bolton
House Bolton of the Dreadfort is a noble House in the North, sworn to House Stark of Winterfell. An ancient House, their line stretches back to the Age of Heroes. They are known for their practice of flaying their enemies, as depicted in their sigil. History Lord Arthur Bolton (183-188) The main event of the rule of Lord Arthur Bolton was his death. After violating the guest right to kill the Lord of House Crowl, Arthur Bolton was executed by Lord Barth the Blacksword. Lord Titus Bolton (188-208) Lord Titus Bolton started his rule with a deep hatred toward his liege, Lord Barthogan Stark. In those years, he formed a strong bond with House Umber, and House Bolton was suspected of the killing of Barthogan Stark at the Umber-Bolton wedding. However, despite Lord Gryff Whitehill attempt to make Lord Titus the primary suspect (this strained considerably the relation between House Bolton and House Whitehill). However, Titus' family in the following years proved great loyalty to House Stark: Roger Bolton was a member of the Regent Council in Winterfell, and house Bolton fought in the Skagosi War (195-201), where Royce Bolton the Elder died in battle. House Bolton also fought in the Blackfyre Rebellion, mantaining their loyalty to their liege. In the Battle of the Redfork, Lord Titus Bolton killed Lord Arthur Massey, only to be felled by Maekar Targaryen in the Battle of the Redwater Crossing. Lord Royce Bolton (208-current) Family Members Lord Royce's close family * Lord Royce Bolton (b.200), Lord of the Dreadfort, son of Lord Titus Bolton and Lady Margaret Whitehill; * Gilianne Bolton (b.192), eldest sister of Lord Royce, daughter of Lord Titus Bolton and Lady Margaret Whitehill, betrothed to Lord Robett Locke; * Gwynesse Bolton (b.193), second sister of Lord Royce, daughter of Lord Titus Bolton and Lady Margaret Whitehill, married to Rodrick Glover; * Lyanne Bolton (b.199), third sister of Lord Royce, daughter of Lord Titus Bolton and Lady Margaret Whitehill; * Edwyn Bolton (b.203), brother and heir of Lord Royce, son of Lord Titus Bolton and Lady Margaret Whitehill; * Margaret Whitehill (b.174), Dowager Lady of the Dreadfort, mother of Lord Royce and his siblings Gilianne, Gwynesse, Theon, Lyanne and Edwyn; Lord Royce's extended family * Lysara Bolton (b.171), daughter of Lord Domeric Bolton, married to Kyle Karstark; * Roger Bolton (b.151), brother of Lord Domeric Bolton, father of Edderion and Jyana Bolton; ** Jyana Bolton (b.175), daughter of Roger Bolton]], widow of Logan Umber, married to Robett Flint; Deceased Members * Lord Domeric Bolton (142-183), Lord of the Dreadfort, father of Lysara, Arthur, Titus and Royce Bolton; * Lady Alysanne Whitehill (152-199), wife of Lord Domeric Bolton, mother of Lysara, Arthur, Titus, and Royce Bolton, died of Winter Sickness; ** Lord Arthur Bolton (173-188), son of Domeric Bolton, was executed by Lord Barthogan Stark for violating guest right; ** Lord Titus Bolton (175-208), second son of Domeric Bolton, died in the Battle of the Redwater Crossing; *** Theon Bolton (196-196), Older brother of Lord Royce Bolton, died stillborn. ** Royce Bolton (176-199), son of Lord Domeric Bolton, died in battle in the Skagosi War; * Mira Ethering (154-190), wife of Roger Bolton, mother of Edderion and Jyara Bolton, died of illness; ** Edderion Bolton (170-192), son of Roger Bolton and Mira Ethering, died of poison; Family Tree Family tree Category:House Bolton Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from The North